You Don't See Me
by impoundedmarkswoman
Summary: Will Dalby ever belong in Summer Bay? Right now, he's just trying to numb the pain. And he's causing problems without even realising it.


"Come on now, don't be shy. I've never known you lot to keep quiet before." Dan Baker stood at the front of the classroom, looking at the group of teenagers before him. "Look, I'm here to help you guys, to get you to talk, to get you to deal with any problems you might have. We can just sit around doing nothing for the rest of the year, if that's what you want. But I'd rather make this class a bit more worthwhile."  
"Sex!"  
"I'm sorry Aaron, did you say… sex?" Dan teased, questioning the young man seated near the back of the room.  
"Uh… yes… sir?" Aaron replied nervously, turning slightly red and wishing he hadn't said anything.  
"No, that's fine. Sex is good," Dan said encouragingly, causing a ripple of laughter to break through the class.  
"Uh… I mean, talking about it. Talking is good. Never mind. Any more ideas?"

"Sir, we could talk about bullying," Tasha Andrews spoke up, from her seat in the front row. "We could talk about how to deal with bullies." The class fell silent again at this suggestion, though more than a few heads nodded in agreement.  
"Ok, that seems like a pretty popular topic. Although, everyone seems rather keen on sex, as well," Dan said, causing a few more nervous laughs. An awkward feeling had settled in the classroom, something that made Dan, and his students, feel distinctly uncomfortable. The mention of the word "bullying" had created a quiet tension among the group of teenagers. Before Dan had a chance to address the issue, the bell sounded for lunch. He had to admit to himself that he was secretly relieved.

"Ok, try to come up with a few more ideas before I see you next!" Dan called after his students as they hurriedly filed out of the room. The last to leave, with his hands in his pockets and his head down, was Eric Dalby. Dan wanted to call out to him, ask him to stay behind, make him talk. But he didn't. He knew he wouldn't get anything out of the young man. Dan had dealt with a lot of disturbed kids in his time, but this one was different. He was determined to get through to Eric Dalby. He just didn't know how he was going to do it.

Later that afternoon, Robbie and Tasha sat mulling over the menu at the Bayside Diner. After discussing Kim's refusal to return to school, Matilda's latest temper tantrum, and the upcoming school play, they fell into a comfortable silence. After several minutes, Robbie finally spoke.  
"Tash, about what you said in class today…." he trailed off, not quite sure what he wanted to say.  
"You know Rob, I do talk quite a bit, could you be more specific?" Tash smiled sweetly, but she already knew exactly what he was talking about.  
"In Mr. Baker's class, the thing… about bullying," Robbie finished, looking at her nervously. He didn't want this to turn into another argument, but he had a sinking feeling that it was too late to stop it.  
"It's no big deal, Rob. Mr. Baker asked a simple question, and I gave him an answer. He said he wants to help us with our problems. Well, I think bullying is a problem. And I think it's something we should talk about more."

Robbie contemplated his girlfriend for a moment, a concerned expression on his face. They had argued about this a few times already, and finally had agreed to disagree.  
"You said yourself, it's really unfair that Dalby always gets away with bullying, manages to do it when there's no one around who can stop him, or sweet-talks his way out of it," Tasha continued, before Robbie had a chance to change the subject.  
"Yeah, I know that, and I do think it's unfair," Robbie started, trying to form his thoughts into some sort of cohesive sentence. "It's just…" he failed. "I don't… I don't know, I just think… maybe…" he faltered, looking down at the menu and absentmindedly running a hand through his hair.  
"Don't tell me you still feel sorry for him."  
"I don't want to talk about this. Not again. Can we just order something?"  
"Yeah… whatever," Tasha replied. She was frustrated. _I don't get it_, she thought. _Rob doesn't even like Dalby. Why is he trying to defend him?_

Meanwhile, at the base of a sand dune at the far end of the beach, Eric Dalby sat looking out at the ocean. He liked it here. Right in this spot. Where no one could see him, no one could touch him. Not that he'd ever admit it – he didn't want people thinking he was the sort of person who needed to "get away from it all". _Not that anyone would care,_ he thought to himself. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out the silver hipflask. Loosening the cap, he brought it up to his lips, and tilted it until he felt the pleasant numbing of alcohol filling his mouth. He swallowed, savouring the sting He liked it here. Right in this spot. He could pretend he didn't care.


End file.
